


Post-Workout Recovery

by traceuse



Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceuse/pseuds/traceuse
Summary: Joanna catches Claudia alone in the steam room. They sort out their differences. Kind of.





	Post-Workout Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back. It's set after Joanna's second loss to Rose.
> 
> It’s high-key a joke but low-key not.

Losing effects fighters in many different ways. Some use it as motivation, others let the loss destroy them. Joanna tried to use her brutal TKO loss to Rose as inspiration to work harder. Some days during her fight camp, she would train and workout up to five times a day. JJ closely monitored her eating habits, so her weight cut wouldn’t affect her come fight day. 

It was all for nothing. The judges were clearly paid off. There was no way Joanna lost that fight. She had fought her hardest, pairing combos with insane speed. Faulty judging meant she lost out on the chance to be the greatest strawweight champion ever. 

Joanna was furious at her corner for not offering adequate advice, so after a few weeks of dwelling on the decision, she decided to leave American Top Team. Joanna had gotten used to the warm weather of Fort Lauderdale, so she couldn’t just move back to wintery Poland. With Dana’s permission, she made her way to the UFC’s Performance Institute in Las Vegas. 

As a few weeks went by, Joana soon settled into a routine. Wake up, head to the PI, run for 8 miles on the treadmills, do some pad work with the UFC coaches, swim some laps, then head to steam room to relax and rejuvenate her aching muscles. 

By the third week of training at the Institute, Joanna was getting used to being the only fighter there. She had just finished her laps in the pool when she headed to the steam room. She saw a blurry figure through the glass door; curious, she pushed the door and gasped when she saw who was inside. 

“Claudia!” Joanna said, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Claudia’s head snapped up and the Brazilian woman glared at Joanna. 

“I guess I'll just leave you to it,” Joanna said. She turned to walk out of the steamy room and pushed on the door to go-

“Wait!” Claudia exclaimed, “You can stay if you want. There’s room for the two of us.” Joanna was shocked at her politeness, but she sat down as far away from Claudia as the room would allow. 

Joanna stared down at her feet not wanting to look Claudia in the eyes. She knew Claudia still had hard feelings over JJ’s pre-fight antics. Joanna felt kind of bad about all she had said about Claudia through all the press and interviews. The Polish fighter leaned back against the wall and was surprised to see Claudia staring at her. Claudia quickly looked away; if wasn’t so steamy Joanna might have thought the Brazilian was blushing. The tension in the room grew as thick as the steam. Soon, it got to be too much for Claudia, so she got up to leave the small room, before she was stopped by a small voice.

“Does it get easier?”

“What?”

“Losing. Does it get easier?”

Claudia just stared for a minute trying to figure out if she was insulted or not. She hadn’t lost  _ that _ many times. Claudia decided it was probably a translation issue and not a dig. 

“It depends on how you deal with it. Some fighters just train more, and destroy their bodies as a way to punish themselves for not being good enough. Some turn to alcohol or drugs. And some turn to someone special to help them through their loss,” Claudia told her. Joanna stood slowly and gazed at her.

“Did you?”

“What?”

“Did you have someone to help you through it?”

Claudia opened her mouth to answer but got distracted looking at Joanna’s lips. 

  
“Well?” Joanna asked again. Claudia’s eyes snapped up, guiltily, realizing she had been caught. 

“Well, I did have someone who I thought about.” 

“Who?” Joanna questioned. Claudia just stared and then with a sudden surge of courage she stepped forward into Joanna’s space. Joanna backed up, worried Claudia might attack her. Thankfully there were no water bottles in the steam room. Claudia followed her, looking like a panther stalking its prey. Joanna’s back hit the wall and Claudia followed her until they were pushed together. Joanna gasped into Claudia’s mouth. Suddenly, Claudia bit her lip, drawing blood. 

Joanna drew back, somewhat shocked. She grabbed the collar of the Brazilian’s shirt and kissed her again. It was sloppy, but that didn’t matter to them. Claudia backed up and tugged at JJ’s shirt. The polish girl pulled her shirt off and Claudia knelt down, tracing the lines of Joanna’s abs with her tongue and nipping gently every so often. When she got to her nipples Claudia immediately took one in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. With no warning, she bit down. Hard. Joanna shrieked, but it came out as more of a whine. 

Joanna grabbed Claudia’s hair and dragged her downwards. The Brazilian understood and stripped her of her pants as well. She pushed Joanna to sit on the bench in the corner of the room and slipped onto her knees. She parted the former champion’s legs and kissed up her thighs. 

“Please,” Joanna whined. 

“Are you begging?” 

“Fuck you.”

“I’m about to. Be patient,” Claudia said. 

Claudia reached her destination and slowly got to work. Joanna was almost annoyed: Claudia fucked just like she fought. Slow, grinding pressure, when Joanna only wanted fast relief. Claudia’s tongue seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, teasing and tormenting her. Joanna sighed as Claudia slipped a finger inside her, and then two fingers, curling them into her. She felt fuller than she had been in a long time. 

A warm heat grew in her abdomen - she wouldn’t last much longer with the way Claudia was currently sucking on her clit. But suddenly, Claudia took her mouth off of Joanna and stood up to kiss her. She reapplied her thumb to the champion’s most sensitive nerves, drawing slow, lazy circles. 

“Claudia, I-” 

“I know. I’ve got you.” 

JJ curled into Claudia’s neck as she came, biting her hard enough to leave an angry red mark. Claudia held her as she came down, but pushed her away all too soon. 

“I’m still mad at you.” She said as she walked out of the room in a hurry. 

Joanna sat there, naked in the steam room, utterly shocked but satisfied. She was going to have to get her alone in the sauna next. 


End file.
